beautiful_kissfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizu Shiroyama
Shizu Shiroyama (城山 静珠 Shiroyama Shizu) is one of the mains in Beautiful Kiss. She's the quietest and kindest in the group. Appearance Shizu has very short black hair with red eyes. Her bangs are longs and cover half her eyes. Her hair is thick though so it's easy to tie up. She has a ghost looking appearance which was why Kyousuke hesitated to accept her as a model but Marlene and Chikao can tell she is perfect for a model. She has an amazing figure that is well suited for a model, Marlene even admitted that out of all the girls she is the most suited for a model. Personality Shizu is very shy and innocent. Kind and honest, Shizu is probably described to be an amazing woman. She's good at everything she does (except for giving out advice), she is also the clubs cook when their having a celebration. Though she admits she is anti social and naive and sometimes she is jealous of other girls who go near Hiromi. Though she gets jealous, her jealousy causes her to be insecure. Her low self-esteem issue is the main reason why Ari and Fuyumi don't think she should be a model believing a model should be more confident. Relationships Kyousuke Sato Kyousuke hesitated to accept Shizu as a model due to her scary ghost-like appearance. Shizu and Kyousuke do become quite close, in fact Shizu says Kyousuke is her best guy friend. Both Shizu and Kyousuke share an interest in the same kind of music. Kyousuke finds Shizu the opposite on how she appears. Shizu is the only girl who's never had feelings for Kyousuke. Ari Oshiba Ari and Shizu are complete opposites though the two do get along. Ari admires Shizu's tall and fabulous figure and Shizu admires Ari's long hair. Though at one stage Shizu was secretly jealous of Ari due to the fact she was able to confess to Hiromi and Shizu never did. Hiromi Kojima Shizu is in love with Hiromi and has been long before the manga started though this is one sided and Hiromi is completely oblivious to her feelings. Though Shizu's little sister does come in and lecture Hiromi but Hiromi and everyone else (but Chikao) is completely oblivious to what she's talking about. Then Hiromi gives Shizu a "friendship" kiss. Fuyumi Tanaka Fuyumi sees Shizu as a little sister figure saying nice things to her and giving her advice. Fuyumi and Chikao seem to be the only ones who support Shizu and want her to be more confident. Shizu though did become jealous about Hiromi and Fuyumi''' '''becoming a couple and it made her depressed making Shizu's younger sister come in and lecture Hiromi. Chikao Kuroshima Chikao and Shizu seem to have a close relationship. Chikao and Fuyumi are the only ones in the group who support Shizu to be more confident. Chikao is the only one who is aware of Shizu's feelings for Hiromi (though he acts oblivious to it) though later on Chikao talks to Shizu about it and she denies it. Inori Kosaka Shizu and Inori seem to share an insecurity problem though the difference is the fact that Inori tries to hide her insecurities by being cheerful and acting confident while Shizu doesn't seem to act confident or act cheerful. Inori seems to enjoy tricking Shizu into dressing up and looking completely good looking. Though Inori is clueless on Shizu's feelings towards Hiromi, Inori is slowly starting to notice it but she doesn't know still. Marlene Smith Marlene seems to find it fun putting wigs on Shizu and says she is suited for a haloween cosplay but is perfect for modelling as well. Marlene is the one who advises Shizu into becoming a model after she graduates. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters